Los epilogos
by evolvelove
Summary: Por que toda historia necesita un desenlace. Continuacion de "Odisea al amor" finales definitivos en este fic. Mucho fluff!(Izukuxdiferentes chicas)
1. Mina Midoriya

**Epilogo primero: Chicles de menta y mucho algodón de azúcar.**

Mina adoraba a muerte las cosas tiernas, mascotas, peluches, chicos… por dios! Su amor por lo adorable le había llevado hasta casarse con el chico más puro e dulce que haya conocido! Sin embargo, si había algo de la lista de cosas tiernas que la pelirosa había tachado rotundamente hace exactamente tres años… eran los bebes y/o niños pequeños.

-"Por favor! No sabe tan mal, esto es lo único que tenemos hasta que llegue tu padre!"-hablo desesperada y cansada.

El pequeño bebe sentado en su silla especial evitaba hábilmente los intentos de su madre por darle de comer. Exactamente, **madre.**

Aun recordaba esos días en los que deseaba y soñaba con tener una pequeña criatura en sus brazos, las infinidades de actividades que podía realizar junto a su adorable creación le hacia sonreír como una tonta. Que pensamientos más inocentes tenía en ese entonces…

-"Ok… si te comes toda tu papilla…"-Mina se acercó hacia la cocina-"…te dejare comerte uno de estos!"-encendió una hornilla.

El infante sonrió por unos segundos, pero su gesto se borró al recordar lo que su padre siempre le decía al verlo intentar comerse cualquier tipo de llama.

-"…y no le diré a tu padre"-sonrió victoriosa antes de verlo empezar a devorar toda su papilla con todo el gusto del mundo.

Suspirando aliviada, la heroína se dejó caer al piso por unos segundos. Para solo tener un año de vida, Makino estaba mostrando ser sumamente astuto e inteligente a diferencia de…

-"Mama! Mama mira!"-los gritos de su otro hombrecito le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Como se arrepentía de haber tenido esa charla con su pareja… en que rayos estaba pensando cuando se lo dijo? Si pudiera viajar en el tiempo y darle unas buenas bofetadas a su yo del pasado, Mina sentiría que su hoy en día no sería tan atareado e caótico tan frecuentemente.

 **Flashback.**

 _-"Quiero tener bebes"-sus palabras rompieron el confortante silencio en el cuarto. Su ahora esposo sintió como si su alma estuviera a punto de abandonarle.  
-"Uhm… Mina…"-bajo el libro que había estado leyendo para hacer contacto visual-"…no c-crees que es un poco temprano? Ni siquiera llevamos un a-"  
-"Tres para ser exactos, dos niñas y un niño!"-le ignoro por completo.  
-"T-tres!?"-exclamo exaltado.  
-"Me gustaría tener gemelos... cada uno con diferente color de pelo hehehe"-comenzó a soñar la muchacha-"Pero en ese caso solo contarían como uno no? Bueno… cuatro es numero par hahaha"-rio divertida_

 _Su acompañante simplemente le escucho en lo que restaba de la noche, a pesar de que era una idea algo prematura y no muy conveniente… lo emocionada y contenta que estuvo en todo ese tiempo le enterneció. Como negarle algo que deseaba con tanto añoro?_

 **Fin flashback.**

Sentía como si este niño fuera a causarle problemas por toda su vida, _porque tuvo que salirme igual a mí…_ lloro en lo que intentaba agarrar al juguetón peliverde por toda la casa. Lo energético y travieso que era obvio lo tuvo que sacar de su parte, quizá los ojos dorados también… pero como habría preferido que se comportara igual a su padre!

-"Toshi por el amor de dios! Estas ensuciando todo el piso!"-señalo todo el rastro de líquido verdoso en el corredor.  
-"Papa dijo que podía!"-el charco con ojos en que se había retorno a su forma humana.  
-"Te permitió usar tu quirk es verdad"-frunció el ceño algo irritada por el permiso que obtuvo-"Pero no dijo nada acerca de causar todo este desorden!"-comenzó a buscar una escoba.

Basto que desviara su vista por unos cuantos segundos para que el niño desapareciera por completo. La pelirosa suspiro cansada antes de ponerse a limpiar toda la baba verdosa, una pegajosa sustancia le cayó en su cabeza de la nada.

-"Te tengo!"-dijo la baba parlante.  
-"*sigh* No puedo regañarte… seria como regañar a tu padre"-el parecido era demasiado. La mayor simplemente tomo lo que suponía era su forma original y la dejo en el suelo.  
-"Comida!"-se adentró a la cocina dejando aún más baba.

Mina fijo su vista en su otro niño, él bebe hacia todo lo posible por terminarse su papilla con un gesto de asco en su rostro. Una sonrisa fue inevitable contener al ver a Makino esforzarse por terminar, debía aprovechar que aún era pequeño para poder apapacharlo lo más que pueda.

El pequeño era literalmente, la fusión perfecta entre ella y su marido. Lo poco que tenia de cabello café, las pecas y el tipo de ojos afilados pero con iris verde… incluso su personalidad parecía haber sido creada gracias a la inteligencia de su padre y sencillez de su parte.

Dando nacimiento a su vivacidad por cualquier cosa que le beneficie.

-"No hay trato sino terminas"-le dijo antes de encaminarse a limpiar lo demás. Desafortunadamente, la pelirosa olvido lo resbaloso de la sustancia verde.

Las risas de sus dos hijos inundaron el hogar, ver a su madre desecha en el piso cubierta de sustancia verde era sumamente divertido para ellos. La propia Mina casi y se une a sus risas de no ser por el repentino llanto de un bebe en el segundo piso.

-"Oh no no no…"-se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, la desesperada madre se fue tropezando repetidas veces hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Toshinori bajo de su silla a Makino y entre ambos fueron subiendo lentamente las escaleras, en lo que se encaminaban al cuarto de sus padres, los dos pudieron escuchar como su madre hacia todo lo posible por calmar las lágrimas del bebe en sus brazos.

-"E-está bien... Mama está aquí…"-se podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de la mayor, sus nuevos instintos se habían activado de golpe.

Su pequeña niña era el centro de su universo ahora mismo.

-"Mama…? Aiko está bien...?"-pregunto igual de preocupado Toshinori, acercándose con su hermano en brazos a la mayor.  
-"Uh…? S-si… solo dame unos minutos…"-su concentración regreso a su querida hija.

Los dos mayores observaron fascinados como su madre trataba con todo el cuidado del mundo a su hermanita, desde hablarle suavemente hasta realizar movimientos especialmente dedicados para este tipo de ocasiones. Por su lado la pelirosa no podía evitar sentirse culpable de haberle arruinado el sueño a la princesa de su familia.

No era como si tuviera en preferido entre sus hijos… pero desde el primer día que la vio junto a su esposo ambos supieron que la pequeña seria especial. Casi inexistentes cuernos amarillos, pecas y el característico color de su piel provocaron que los jóvenes padres se enamoraran de ella al instante.

Aunque había pasado por un inmenso dolor para traerla a este mundo, Mina aun recordaba con suma claridad la reacción de su pareja al momento que la tomo en brazos por primera vez.

 **Flashback.**

 _Por un momento sintió como si la vida le estuviera jugando una broma, una muy pesada y nada graciosa broma. Sabía que las posibilidades eran muy altas, después de todo… escuchar por si misma de un profesional, que sus genes eran los dominantes no le tranquilizo en lo más mínimo._

 _Obvio a su pareja no le molesto en lo absoluto, a este punto de sus vidas ya estaba más que comprobado que su apariencia no era impedimento alguno para estar juntos. Pero no le preocupaba como la viera su familia, sabía que ellos la amarían de todas formas, el problema radicaba en como la trataría el resto del mundo._

 _No importaba lo normal que era actualmente el que los quirks cambien tu anatomía, siempre sería extraño para la mayoría el ver algo diferente._

 _Tenía miedo de que la vida sea dura con ella, su niña…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Todo miedo se desvaneció una vez el más grande de los héroes, a quien ella se refería como el amor de su vida, tomo a la recién nacida en brazos._

 _-"Es h-hermosa…"-la manera en que lo dijo combinado al gesto que esbozo fue demasiado para ella._

 _Los propios doctores se sintieron enternecidos por la actitud del padre, su sonrisa boba y los ojos brillosos no eran nada que hayan visto antes en el gran hombre. Ya no era sorpresa para Mina que vuelva a enamorarse._

 _Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer al sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo, la pelirosa se juró con su vida el proteger a su hija…_

 **Fin flashback.**

Luego de un par de horas haciendo las compras, Izuku por fin regresaba con todo lo necesario para mantener a su familia en lo que era la siguiente semana. No iba a mentir, el peliverde hizo uso de su quirk al momento de cargar todas las bolsas hacia su hogar, no quería perder tiempo en segundos viajes… necesitaba verlos.

-"Estoy en casa!"-dijo después de cerrar la puerta. No hubo respuesta alguna.

La sustancia viscosa de color verde por el piso le hizo deducir que sus dos niños le estuvieron haciendo la vida imposible a su pareja en lo que este no se encontraba en casa. Izuku se dirigió a su habitación al ver que nadie se encontraba en el primer piso.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, podía escuchar la respiración de cada una de su familia… un alivio le inundo.

Ver como Mina, sus dos muchachos y su pequeña consentida dormían apegados en su enorme cama le saco una sonrisa. No quería despertarlos… la imagen era muy tierna.

Sería algo difícil quitar la baba verde de sus sabanas después, pero todo lo valía. Sin más que decidir, Izuku se dirigió a su cocina y empezó a prepararle un merecido desayuno a su familia.

Cuando despertaran les agradecería por cuidar con tanto esmero de su pequeña heroína.

 **Aiko: Hija querida.  
La menor de los Midoriya. Idéntica a Mina, lo único que heredo de Izuku es su personalidad (Sensible).**

 **Makino: Cabello rizado(o algo así haha)  
Segundo en nacer, cabello café (verde y rosa creo daban ese color… por lo menos eso recuerdo) ojos verdes. Personalidad vivaz y picaresca, el más inteligente de los tres pequeños Midoriya.**

 **Toshinori.  
Idéntico a Izuku, los ojos dorados son de parte de Mina(Solo iris no esclerótica negra). Personalidad de su madre al cien por ciento, él es el mayor.**

 **Eri.  
Adoptada mas no presente, actualmente en el extranjero por un viaje de estudios.**

 **Feliz navidad! Este fic fue creado para darle un final defintivo a todas esas historias relatadas en "Odisea al amor" aquí escribiré el desenlace canónico de mi cabeza haha. Estoy demente…**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	2. Yu Midoriya

**Dorado.**

Pareciera hubiera sido ayer cuando todavía era una pequeña niña perdida en el mundo, sola y sin conocimiento alguno de cómo sobrevivir en la selva de cemento que era la ciudad. Los días oscuros y solitarios ya no existían en su día a día, ahora tenía responsabilidades y quehaceres de que preocuparse constantemente.

Y todo gracias a ese terco peliverde que no podía dejar de pedirle que deje de molestarle. El cómo termino convirtiéndose en una Midoriya sería una gran anécdota que relatar.

Su resplandeciente anillo dorado fue levantado para poder ser observado con más claridad, una sonrisa amplia adorno su rostro al recordar el día que se lo pusieron…

Ni el clima ni el lugar indicado, sin embargo, de alguna manera la proposición de su pareja termino resultando exitosa.

 **Flashback**

 _Los nervios le estaban matando, su novia a diferencia suya… parecía estar pasando el tiempo de su vida devorando todo el costoso menú sin pena alguna. El dinero no era un problema, lo hermosa que se veía lo era._

 _Uh… bueno… siempre dicen que la belleza está en el interior y Yu definitivamente parecía aprovecharse de tal frase. Tener el cabello todo despeinado y con alguna que otra basurita era… tierno? Por lo menos su melena dorada no estaba del todo sucia como su polera._

 _Literalmente..._ _ **su**_ _polera. Izuku ni siquiera recordaba el haber lavado la prenda, cosa que le causo algo de incomodad al verla usarla con total normalidad._

 _-"Uh… Yu…?"-le llamo cálidamente.  
-"Nhg…?"-levanto su cabeza con un pedazo de carne en su boca, la rubia le miro con algo molestia por interrumpir su cena.  
-"Lavaste esa polera? Que yo recuerde-"  
-"Uh-hu"-negó con su cabeza antes de tragar de un solo bocado la enorme carne-"Me gusta tu olor_~"-dijo a la vez que inhalaba con fuerza la prenda.

 _No iba a mentir, eso sin dudar alguna le quito todo el apetito. No era como si esta lujosa cena era solo comer después de tod-_

 _-"Mesero!"-grito molesta la mayor-"Donde está el postre!?"-exigió a regañadientes._

 _El resto de personas a su alrededor comenzó a reclamar todo el escándalo, Izuku intento pedir disculpas a cada uno de los molestos convénzales… mientras que Yu ahora bebía de la misma jarra todo el jugo que había pedido._

 _Arreglándose su corbata algo sofocado y avergonzado, el peliverde retorno su atención a su novia… quien ahora parecía estar a punto de asesinar a alguien._

 _-"Y-yu…? Te sientes bien…?"-preocupación en su voz.  
-"Ugh… no es nada… es solo este pésimo servicio. Hubiera preferido cualquier otro restaurante…"-informo.  
-"L-lo siento… escogí este por tener cinco estrellas y-"  
-Pero no me preguntaste! Es que acaso no importa lo que yo piense…?"-cambio su actitud a una dolida y triste.  
-"N-no no no! D-decírtelo hubiera arruinado la s-sorpresa!"-se excusó desesperado al ver como pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.  
-"*snif* Tienes r-razón… dios… me siento t-terrible por dudar de ti… y-yo…"-la rubia comenzó a llorar de la nada._

 _Más susurros comenzaron a escucharse en el restaurante, miradas de pena se posaron sobre la rubia y de odio en el peliverde… Izuku se sintió completamente perdido ante la rara bipolaridad de su pareja. Para su buena suerte, a penas llego el helado de fresa de Yu... sus llantos cesaron._

 _El muchacho suspiro aliviado y cansado, quizá proponérsele en estos momentos no sería la mejor de las decisiones._

" _Un momento…" dijo mentalmente al percatarse de algo sumamente extraño e ambiguo._

 _-"Helado de fresa…?"-vio confundido el postre enfrente suyo-"…pero tu odias ese sabor…"-le vio boquiabierto.  
-"Sii… pero como que me dieron ganas de probarlo"-desapareció toda una porción de una bocanada-"Quieres la parte de chocolate? Si pruebo un poco creo que vomitare hehe"-hablo sonriente._

" _Pero ella ama el chocolate…" pensó cada vez aún más confundido. Su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora… una idea obvia paso por su cabeza… más Izuku aun necesitaba más-_

 _-"Caballero?"-le interrumpió el mayordomo-"Caballero por favor, necesitare que pague la cuente y se retire inmediatamente junto a su novia"-exigió cortésmente.  
-"E-entiendo pero…"-su cabeza giro de lado a otro en búsqueda de Yu-"…dónde está?"-cuestiono._

 _El sirviente señalo disgustado el baño de señoritas, del cual montones de mujeres salían asqueadas. No fue hasta que este entro a hablarle a su pareja que el rompecabezas tomo forma._

 _-"Yu…"-lo que iba a decirle fue detenido por la mano de la rubia en señal de alto._

 _No cabía duda, era la única explicación a todo su raro comportamiento._

 _-"…estas embarazada?"-pregunto sin miedo.  
-"Ah… cierto se me olvido decirte… lo siento…"-pena genuina podía verse en su rostro._

 _Izuku se sentó junto a ella en el piso, ambos al costado del vomitado retrete._

 _-"Desde cuándo…?"-cuestiono tranquilo.  
-"Una semana contando hoy, recién me entere esta mañana…"-la rubia abrazo sus rodillas-"…tengo miedo"-revelo.  
-"De que…?"-siguió indagando.  
-"De abandonarlos como mi madre…"-su voz se rompió, lágrimas de verdad cayeron de sus ojos.  
-"Por qué harías eso?"-pregunto algo apenado.  
-"Por qué s-soy una muy m-mala persona…"-comenzó a temblar._

 _Sabía que había cometido errores en el pasado, todo el mundo tenía sus pecados… nadie era puro._

 _-"Cásate conmigo"-dijo secamente el peliverde. Yu levanto su mojado rostro, sus ojos contemplaron la sortija resplandeciente en manos de Izuku._

 _Y entonces volvió a echarse a llorar… pero esta vez de felicidad._

 **Fin flashback**

Una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro al terminar de recordar tan memorable escena, la rubia se dispuso a levantarse de su cama e ir en busca del álbum de fotos obsequiado por esa tal chica invisible. Quería ver las fotos de su boda, luna de miel pero más importante que todo lo anterior…

-"Uh…?"-el sonido de la puerta abrirse detuvo sus pensamientos, la mayor abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir por puro instinto que su pareja había retornado.  
-"Estoy en cas-Gugh!"-un brutal golpe en su pecho le mando contra la puerta, Izuku casi y siente que le da una hemorragia interna.  
-"Ha~"-soltó una voz de adoración-"Mi bebe!"-observo con completo amor al pequeño levantado en manos.

Le sorprendía muchísimo que algo tan hermoso haya salido de alguien como ella, los grandes ojos violetas de su hijo le hizo ver estrellas de felicidad. Yu estaba contentísima de que Suhiro haya heredado el rostro de su pareja, era una pena que las pecas no hayan pasado de padre a hijo pero se contentaba con que el pequeño sea toda una ternurita.

Su cabello ya empezaba a crecer cada vez más, el dorado de sus risos comenzaba a volverse más desordenado que el de su propio padre. Esta criaturita se había vuelto su nuevo amor… simplemente perfecto.

-"Apuesto a que me extrañaste? Quien extraño a mama?"-hablo de manera graciosa, acción que dio resultado por las risas que dio él bebe-"Seguro estuviste aburrido en la casa de ese feo monstruo de las explosiones o no?"-acaricio su nariz afectivamente.

Por su parte Izuku a duras penas logro levantarse del tremendo golpe, no se esperaba menos… abandonar a su esposa con solo una nota diciéndole que esta era la única manera de que haga sus quehaceres fue algo cruel. Pero ya habían pasado meses desde el nacimiento de Suhiro, ya iba siendo tiempo que Yu siquiera salga del apartamento!

Ver que las cosas que se supone debían estar limpias estaban aún más sucias o desordenadas le indico que tal como temía… la rubia no había realizado ni una sola de las limpiezas.

-"*sigh* Hol-"  
-"No no! No queremos escucharte!"-le dio la espalda-"Abandonar a tu esposa para ir a visitar a tu amigo gay con **mi hijo!** "-frunció el ceño.  
-"Si te hubiera preguntado acompañarme no hubieras aceptado de todas formas…"-le dijo cansado-"…y si dejaba a Suhiro entonces estarías distraída sin hacer nada mientras no este…"-explico.  
-"Ósea que ahora Suhiro no puede ni siquiera jugar con su madre?! *sigh* En serio no sabes nada de bebes…"-ladeo la cabeza.  
-"Yu… lo hice por tu bien"-intento acercársele.  
-"Estuve horas como tonta llamando a todos tus contactos! Incluso y llame a la rosadita de los mocos!"-giro a verle molesta.

En verdad que amaba a esta mujer, con todo su ser… pero es que a veces…!

-"Ok… lamento haberme escapado tan repentinamente"-dijo rendido el peliverde-"Pero ya en serio, necesitas si quiera hacer tus deberes!"-le reclamo.

Unas cuantas risillas se le escaparon al ver lo serio que se tomaba su papel de padre, siempre exigiéndole que por lo menos mantenga limpio el piso en donde jugaba con Suhiro, pidiéndole que no olvide recoger sus juguetes… y muchas cosas más.

Tenía que ser honesta, era cierto que se había tomado unas cuantas semanas de más en su descanso después del parto… pero es que con tan lindo bebe era imposible no desconcentrarse. Había sido una experiencia absurdamente dolorosa, pero Yu estaba dispuesta a convertirse en madre una vez más.

-"Con una condición…"-sonrió cálidamente, sus ojos pasaron de ver el violeta de su hijo al verde de Izuku.  
-"Te escucho…"-le vio algo esperanzado.

Su sonrisa se amplió mucho más al llegar a una conclusión….

…su familia no dejaría de crecer hasta que haya por lo menos dos pares de ojos verdes en ella.

 **Suhiro: Gran heroe.**

 **Cabello y color de ojos de su madre, personalidad mixta y con rostro idéntico al de su padre.**

 **Aquí les traigo la foto oficial de "Odisea al amor" me faltaron algunas chicas pero ya las pondré en otro dibujo. Me siento algo orgulloso, me tomo un tiempo realizarlo. Como siempre quiten los espacios.**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer! Intentare actualizar hoy mismo "Caramelos de miel"**

 **-evolvelove.**


	3. Momo Midoriya

**Como debió ser siempre.**

Observando desde lo más alto de un edificio, una cautivada pelinegra ya hacia observando la ciudad por debajo suyo… curiosa.

Le sorprendía lo lejos que había llegado, lo alto que estaba por encima de las personas promedio, lo mucho que había cambiado al mismo tiempo que el lugar en el que vivía. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde todo el drama de la academia? Su mente ya no podía recordar tan claramente como antes, nuevas responsabilidades debían ser atendidas diariamente, obligando a sus antiguas memorias a moverse a un lugar más olvidado de su cerebro.

Ser la jefa de la empresa número uno en la sociedad de héroes era una gran presión con la que debía lidiar diariamente, siempre teniendo que prestar atención a cada detalle, conducta y palabra que venía de ella en todo momento. Su imagen era algo de lo que debía de cuidar con mucha cautela, una sola mala decisión podría significar la caída de "Izu-Mo Company".

Si la sociedad líder en heroísmo caía, el pánico se apoderaría de los inocentes ciudadanos de la ciudad… no podía darse el lujo.

Vivía de decisiones, firmas y reuniones, siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro de lunes a viernes ya sea a nivel nacional o internacional. La influencia y la buena reputación que tenían ya había alcanzado diferentes naciones en todo el mundo, hoy en día quien no supiera el nombre de la compañía podría incluso ser llamado ignorante.

Aun le parecía increíble lo prospero que era su compañía estando en épocas de paz desde hace ya más de años… y todo gracias a ese muchacho con problemas de ansiedad.

-"Mama…?"-una voz suave e dulce se escuchó por detrás suya. Una cálida sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a su pequeña.

Su pequeña…

Los grandes ojos verde-oscuro, las pecas y su actitud alegre e ridículamente tierna… Lylian tenía más características de su padre que de ella misma. Nadia dudaría en que era la hija del conocido peliverde ni por un segundo, bastaba con verla desenvolverse unos segundos para darse cuenta.

Pero la larga melena negra amarrada en coleta delataba quien era su madre casi instantáneamente. A su parecer era el balance perfecto, además traerla a este mundo había respondido una cuestionarte que siempre había tenido en su cabeza desde que empezó a salir con el chico que posteriormente desposaría.

Como seria si Izuku fuera mujer?

-"Hmm?"-se acercó lentamente al lugar en donde su hija jugaba, leía, etc. Su corazón se enterneció al verla con ese vestido color pastel que tanto gustaba usar… y que había pertenecido a ella antes.  
-"Estaba p-preguntándome… que pasaría si es que p-papa no regresa un d-día de estos…"-su mirada decayó un poco.

Su niña estaba creciendo, era normal que preguntara estas cosas… aunque hubiera preferido que fuera a una edad un poco más común. Lylian estaba demostrando ser demasiado inteligente e hábil en cuanto a todo tipo de información se tratara.

Qué clase de niña aprende algebra a su edad?

Su rápido aprendizaje a veces le dificultaba interactuar con el resto de niños de su edad, siempre viéndolos con extrañez por no saber algo que para ella era obvio. Su propia hija respondía sus interrogantes, una autodidacta por naturaleza con hambre de cualquier tipo de conocimiento… Momo no podía estar más orgullosa.

Su padre sin embargo, paso por un corto conflicto consigo mismo al ver que la historia parecía repetirse de nuevo. A su niña le estaba costando socializar… tal y como le paso a el de infante. Afortunadamente para el hombre, sus preocupaciones serian extinguidas al escuchar unos segundos a su pareja.

Ayudarle en sus problemas emocionales era en lo mínimo que podía asistirle después de todo lo que había hecho por ella… después de toda la felicidad que le había brindado.

-"Ven aquí…"-le hizo señas para que se sentara en su regazo, su peso cada vez era mayor, efectivamente estaba creciendo.

Sus caricias lograron relajar a Lylian, genio innato o no… su hija siempre seria su pequeña.

-"Me creerías si te digo que no importa lo mucho que se tarde… el siempre vendrá cuando tu o yo lo llamemos?"-le aseguro sonriente.  
-"E-enserio…? Puede venir ahora…?"-pregunto boquiabierta.  
-"Claro! Lo llamare ahora mismo"-saco su celular y su número se marcó automáticamente.

Cuando de su familia se trataba, Momo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea… al igual que su pareja.

 _-"Momo?"_  
-"Podrías venir a mi oficina? Es una _emergencia_ "-hablo divertida.  
 _-"Uh… pero que hay del almuerzo? Estaba a punto de llamar para saber por qué aun no venía-"  
-_"Izuku… es una _**emergencia**_ …"-dijo la última palabra casi en un susurro.  
 _-"Oh! O-ok! Siento no h-haber entendido antes"  
_ -"Esta bien"-sonrió-"No olvides traer a Izuko, ok?"-le recordó algo ansiosa.  
 _-"Entiendo. Te aMomo!"_

Su rostro se puso del color del más rojo de los tomates al escuchar la despedida especial de Izuku. Podrían tener años juntos, sin embargo, la pelinegra aún era fácilmente avergonzada por la afectuosidad de su marido… algo difícil de creer conociendo la actitud nerviosa que el peliverde solía tener.

-"T-también t-te amo…"-su corazón latía como loco. Podía imaginarse su deslumbrante sonrisa…  
-"Hehehe"-rio a la vez que le abrazaba, Lylian-"Estas toda roja!"-hundió su rostro en su pecho.

En lo que ambas féminas disfrutaban de un momento madre e hija, a lo lejos del enorme edificio se podía ver una mancha verde... saltando de tejado en tejado a gran velocidad. Un pequeño bebe reía alegre en los brazos de su padre, sus risas alcanzaron los oídos de su madre a pesar de encontrarse a una significante distancia del edificio en que estaba el resto de su familia.

Inmediatamente Momo abrió por completo la ventana de su oficina, un leve ceño fruncido en su rostro al ver a su pareja con su niño en brazos… volando por los aires. Fue un aterrizaje perfecto, ni una pisca de polvo fue levantada.

Y aun así…

-"P-pero dijiste que era una e-emergencia…"-hablo Izuku en lo que era apartado de su familia.  
-"Se lo que dije! Es s-solo que…"-el pequeño bebe en brazos no paraba de hacer sonidos felices-"*sigh* Aun es muy pequeño…"-sonrió conmovida.

El más reciente integrante de la familia aplaudía contento en los brazos de su madre, pequeños cabellos verde-oscuro salían del gorro de su pijama (de All might) la energía y el buen humor de Izuko era la combinación del entusiasmo de su padre y las ganas de aprender de su madre.

Momo vio con brillo en sus ojos a su pequeño, la pelinegra le toco una de sus mejillas con pecas con un "Boop" no pudiendo resistirse a lo tierno que era. El infante movió todas sus extremidades contento.

-"Entonces… e-estoy en problemas…?"-pregunto con su hija en brazos el peliverde.

La heroína volteo a verle, millones de recuerdos junto a él fueron reproduciéndose en su cabeza, tristes, alegres e románticos… una sonrisa fue imposible de contener. Momo simplemente se encamino a la salida de su oficina, su sonrisa reflejaba su alma satisfecha y completa.

Izuku le seguido por detrás, cuidando su espalda sin inconveniente alguno, el también sonrió al captar su "respuesta". Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ambos aun eran estudiantes de tercer año en la academia, Izuku recordaba haberle dicho que amaba cuando esta se soltaba el cabello.

Recordaba lo mucho que se esforzó para mantenerlo siempre suelto… tanto así que hasta el día de hoy lo llevaba libre.

 **Lylian**

Forma y color de ojos de su padre, cabello negro como su madre y tiene pecas. Tímida pero apasionada por el aprendizaje.

 **Quirk:** Atracción de objetos y creación.

 **Izuko**

Forma y color de ojos de su madre, pecas de igual forma que su hermana, cabello verde-oscuro. Se comporta igual que su padre cuando era pequeño.

 **Quirk:** Desconocido ¿?

 **Es algo incomodó para mi tener que poner esto en las notas finales… pero las cosas llegaron a este punto. Hace unos días publique un nuevo fanfic del cual pienso sacar una trilogía (no relacionadas) de novelas que estaba confiadísimo tendrían gran aceptación por lo mucho que había pensado en ellas.**

 **Sin embargo.**

 **Cuando te esfuerzas en algo que no es reconocido ni siquiera por un mínimo porciento de mis seguidores… pues es algo desalentador. No es por los reviews, sino por la mísera cantidad de follows que recibió, algo que nunca antes había pasado.**

 **Dependiendo de cuál sea su respuesta decidiré si continuar o no con mis planes, entiendo que algunos estén esperando actualizaciones en otros fics, también que tengan otras cosas que hacer, incluso si es que ya se aburrieron de mi… pero en verdad necesito quitarme todas estas ideas o en el peor de los casos… dejarlas olvidadas.**

 **Lamento si es que les quite las buenas vibras, pero últimamente me he sentido bastante olvidado. Tal vez ya es hora de un retiro… no sé.**

 **Bueno!**

 **No estoy enojado con ustedes ni nada (yo soy el culpable de todo lo que me pase después de todo) simplemente fue una charla corazón a corazón con ustedes, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Pdta: La novela se llama "El mágico mundo de Eri" pueden encontrarla en mi perfil.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	4. Himiko Toga Midoriya

**Hija de sangre**

Las personas podrían pensar muchas cosas acerca de su familia y de ella en general, estaban en su derecho, no las juzgaba…

Su sonrisa pareció querer desvanecerse por unos segundos, el enorme titular en las noticias de la televisión parecían solo amargarle su vida, como si fuera un reto que tuviera que soportar en su vida. Toga solo ignoro la ya dominada sensación de querer tomar acción por sus propias manos y darles una merecida lección a todos esos medios amarillistas buenos para nada.

Ya no estaba para esas cosas, ahora tenía nuevas responsabilidades que atender. Aun le parecía increíble que **ella** , la misma muchacha que años atrás había luchado contra héroes y la propia sociedad como la conocemos, para poder vivir más cómodamente sin preocuparse por la vida… hubiera terminando teniendo una de las más grandes responsabilidades existentes en la humanidad.

Ser madre no era una tarea más del montón.

-"Papa!"-los pequeños brazos de su pequeña se estiraron al televisor, la niña reconoció a su padre al instante.  
-"Sip, ese es papa"-dijo entre risillas Toga, el abrazo en que tenía atrapada a la otra rubia impedía que la infante fuera corriendo a abrazar la imagen de su padre.

Era por que amaba con todo su corazón a esta niña que no le permitía acercarse más de lo recomendado al televisor, la radiación que emanaba y todo ese asunto. Había veces que se preguntaba si es que la belleza de su hija era algo que ella solo veía por ser su madre o verdaderamente la niña era un pequeño angelito venido del cielo.

Tenía todo lo que Hollywood ponía en sus películas en las que estos seres divinos aparecían. Risos dorados, grandes iris verdes con ojos bien marcados… le decían delineado natural si bien recordaba. Por si fuera poco, la actitud inocente y amable, casi heroica, con la que Mutsukume había nacido era oro puro para una de esas escenas adorables que el cine tanto gustaba hacer.

Ya podía imaginarse a su pequeña grabando y ganando premios, solo con su presencia.

Si había solo un defecto que le viera a su niña… era que no obtuvo esas características pecas que su padre distinguía. Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la televisión, esa en la que casi diariamente le criticaba e incluso abucheaban su encarcelamiento o peor.

Hoy la prensa se había puesto un tanto más agresiva y directa de lo regular "Familia de asesinos" decía en letras capitales, el solo verlo mientras que se pasaban las clásicas imágenes de su familia pasando un buen rato en diferentes locaciones tranquilas y conocidas de la ciudad, era una clara contradicción a sí mismos. Era tanto pedir que los dejaran tranquilos siquiera en un paseo familiar?

Sabía que había hecho mal, reconocía sus errores e incluso hoy en día, todos esos males que hizo de joven le atormentaban y sacaban lagrimas calientes de impotencia e arrepentimiento. De no ser por su marido… posiblemente ya hubiera cedido a su antigua manera de lidiar con los problemas.

Por qué las masas no podían ver lo felices que se veían en esas fotos? Es que acaso nadie tenía familia? Como era posible que no pudieran reconocer una clara escena de amor que solo era vista y experimentada entre seres queridos?

Porque simplemente no podían dejarlos en **paz**!?

-"*sigh* Ya es hora de ir a dormir, mañana tienes clases"-se levantó con la mini rubia en brazos.  
-"Pero papa aun no llega…"-le vio triste. Toga amplio su sonrisa enternecida.  
-"El mismo te despertara cuando llegue, te lo prometo"-deposito un beso en su frente.  
-"Ok…"-fue recuperando su sonrisa.

Luego de dejar a Mutsukume bien tapada y dormida, la rubia se encontró con la mente en blanco apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de su hija, viendo a su alrededor con gesto neutro. Constantemente se preguntaba si es que su hija estuviera creciendo bien en este lugar, un departamento ajustado en el que casi y no se podía caminar más de unos metros.

Tener que vivir aquí a veces se sentía como una celda, una de la que ella sabía no podía salir… de lo contrario sería comida viva por todos aquellos que exigían justicia. Esto era lo máximo que podían rentarse, pero Toga sabía que eso no era cierto, sabía que Izuku ganaba mucho más de lo que tenían.

Mas casi todo su dinero era dirigido a esos corruptos a los que el pueblo tanto alababa cuando de ajusticiar a criminales se trataba.

Su pena ya había sido pagada hace años… era "protección" lo que ahora les brindaban. Claro… brindarle seguridad al héroe más fuerte del mundo… suena lógico.

No importaba, mientras que no separen a su familia todo estaría bien, podían aguantar cuanto insulto les digan… juntos. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, la rubia se fue directa al baño a prepararse para pasar una velada que necesitaba pasar junto a su pareja.

Al encender la luz, Toga se llevó una sorpresa al ver su rostro, casi y se veía irreconocible a su yo del pasado. No más ojeras, sus caninos casi y ya desaparecían por completo, el cabello suelto y mucho más largo que antes también ayudaba a que se vea distinta... como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Una sonrisa fue inevitable contener, se sentía y veía de maravilla, incluso sus curvados labios expresaban una felicidad y satisfacción más natural e pura que antes. Paz y tranquilidad reino en su interior, había cambiado totalmente, por fin había retomado su humanidad.

*ding dong*

La rubia termino de arreglarse a la velocidad de la luz antes de dirigirse a la entrada del departamento, su corazón comenzó a latir como acto reflejo.

-"Bienvenido a cas-"

Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla le mando para atrás, casi y pierde la consciencia si no hubiera sido por que reconoció una familiar voz y vio por casi milisegundos el resaltante traje blanco y negro pasar por sus ojos. Sus dormidos instintos se activaron de golpe, sangre comenzó a salir de su boca, su mejilla parecía tener un corte.

-"Estoy en casa, cariño!"-se adentró Twice, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y ajustándose sus pesadas pulseras-"Espero que no te haya preocupado al llegar tan…"-de la ventana de la sala entro otro Twice, rompiéndola en el proceso-"…temprano"-dijeron ambos.  
-"Jin…"-le menciono con dificultad la rubia.  
-"No no no! Twice para ti pequeña traidora…"-aseguro la puerta antes de acercársele lentamente-"…Toga, togita, toginina... cuanto tiempo sin vernos"-su voz se tornó oscura al final.  
-"Escucha… no hay por qué hacer esto aquí…"-su boca le sabia a sangre-"…iré a donde me pidas, no llevare ninguna arma te lo juro…"-fue irguiéndose apoyándose en la pared.  
-"Hmm? Porque? Este lugar me parece perfecto para un feminicidio"-jugo con una vasija de flores cercana-"No lo crees, guapo?"-le hablo a su otro yo, quien parecía estar ocupado viendo unos juguetes en el piso-"Oye, hermano! Mira lo que encontré!"-la copia le lanzo el peluche del héroe Deku al Jin original.

Los nervios comenzaban a hacerla entrar en pánico, su pesadilla parecía estar volviéndose realidad… más aun así, Toga siguió pensando en una manera de salir de esta sin que su niña saliera involucrada.

-"Oye! Yo no lo conozco!"-se mascara se mostró feliz-"Es el chico brócoli! Ese que tanto odiabas!"-se dirigió a la rubia.

Permaneció en silencio, ya no había nada que hacer, era obvio que sabía acerca de la existencia de su hija, ahora todo dependía de como evitaría que se acercara a ella.

-"Donde está, el ahora?"-movió su cabeza de un lado a otro-"Ah bueno… será para la- otra!"-el florero cercano fue lanzado contra Toga, quien había logrado encerrarse en el cuarto de Mutsukume, la vasija le cayó de lleno a la copia del villano, quien también había intentado agarrarla-"Lo siento!"

Necesitaba salir de aquí, tenía que mantenerla segura a toda costa, todo esto era su culpa… lagrimas amenazaron con salir de la manera más dolorosa posible. La imagen de su dormida niña le hizo romper en un ataque de hiperventilación y calientes lágrimas.

 _Por qué…_

La puerta se partió a la mitad, su verdugo ya hacia detrás de ella, cubriéndole con su sombra pero increíblemente… su niña aun no despertaba.

-"Lindo cuarto, lo digo enserio"-se apoyó en el pórtico.

Toga no le escucho, estaba demasiado inmersa en quitarle esos mechones dorados de su frente a su hija. Un diluvio de lágrimas caía a los pies de sus sabanas…

 _Por qué…_

-"Normalmente se dice _unas últimas palabras?_ Pero como que me suena algo cliché para alguien tan original como yo… lo entiendes? Original? Quirk de copiar? Eh? Mal chiste lo se…"-se le fue acercando.  
-"T-te amo…"-le susurro a su pequeña antes de tragarse todo ese dolor contenido por años representado en saliva.

Su pelo fue tirado con brutalidad, la rubia fue lanzada fuera del cuarto contra la puerta de la cocina… grave error.

-"En serio vamos a jugar al escondite? Después de años buscándote?"-dijo al ver como la mujer se encerraba en otra habitación.

Estaba en desventaja, dos contra uno… pero eso no iba a detenerle.

-"Vamos, Toga! Deja de ser tan aburrí-"-el espejo del baño se hizo trizas al chocar contra su cara, su copia se apresuró a intentar someter a la mencionada.

Jin había sido noqueado por unos segundos, lo suficiente para que ella pueda hacer gala de toda su adrenalina acumulada y deshacerse de su copia. Con una agilidad felina esta esquivo el abrazo de oso al que le iban a aprisionar, sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia se subió a la espalda del farsante y con una toalla mojada ya preparada, le envolvió del cuello hasta el rostro… hilo dental fue apretado sobre su tráquea y jalado por ella con todas sus fuerzas.

El forcejeo empezó, todos los golpes con la pared de cemento que recibía eran dolorosos, pero sus manos continuaron jalando con fuerza el hilo que determinaría su victoria o no. En un último intento de sobrevivir, la copia se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la bañera, el golpe del cuerpo de Toga con la pesada cerámica resonó junto a su alarido de dolor… pero el agarre continuo firme.

Chorros de agua le caían en todo el cuerpo de la destrozada pileta, su respiración fue retornando a la normalidad una vez sintió que el muñeco se volvía líquido y desaparecía. Un suspiro era todo lo que quería… pero un fuerte golpe en su rostro fue lo que recibió.

-"Tenías que devolvérmela, no?"-escupió sangre, Twice. Su mascarilla llena de cortes y ahora con su ojo verdadero expuesto.

Su garganta fue apretada y su cuerpo levantado, Toga tardo unos segundos en recordar en qué hacer en esta situación, su agarre era demasiado firme, más la quijada de su agresor estaba descubierta. La fuerte patada que le acertó fue tal, que Jin termino cayendo y rompiendo el inodoro.

Arrastrándose sobre los pedazos rotos de vidrio, cerámica y agua fue como la rubia se encamino a la cocina… tosiendo e intentando recuperar su aliento en el proceso. Podía ganar… su cuerpo estaba al borde colapsar pero podía ganar, solo necesitaba un cuchillo, uno sería suficiente.

Un grito ahogado le hizo obligar a girarse, un trozo de vidrio le fue incrustado por Jin en uno de sus tobillos… al maldito no le había importado que su mano fuera dañada con el fin de hacerle daño.

-"S-solo… quiero hablar… c-cariño"-le sonrió maniacamente el rubio. Pisotones empezaron a caerle hasta que logro soltar el vidrio y dejarla ir.

 _Ya faltaba poco… solo un poco más… ya casi termina… esta pesadilla._

Usando la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, Toga logro caminar en una sola pierna, apoyándose en la repisa de la cocina hasta llegar al cajón de los cuchillos, el cajón entero se vino abajo al momento de sacar uno. Se había acabado…

O eso creía…

-"Para el momento que lo lances ya tendrás una bala en la cabeza…"-le dijo semi erguido, Jin. Su anatomía apoyada en el marco de la puerta.  
-"Y tu un cuchillo en el pecho, en tu corazón para ser exactos"-sus ojos no mostraron más que odio por su antiguo camarada.  
-"Puedo esquivarlo, apuesto a que no usas uno de esos desde hace años"  
-"Ya me han disparado antes, esquivarla y cortarte la garganta será fácil"  
-"Quieres comprobarlo?"-el revolver en una de sus manos fue cargado.  
-"Vete al diablo"

El silencio reino por unos segundos, para ellos fueron casi horas las que estuvieron con sus ojos pegados al otro… esperando a que uno titubeara.

-"Mama?"-la voz de la persona menos apropiada de aparecerse se escuchó en todo el departamento-"Que está pasando?"-le vio preocupada.

Su corazón se estrujo, en verdad que la vida no le favorecía ni siquiera un poco… todo siempre en su contra…

-"Todo está b-bien, amor… r-regresa a dormir y mañana te c-contare todo lo q-"

Toda su fuerza se desvaneció al ver como su hija era levantada por una mano de Jin como si de un juguete se tratara. No pudo reaccionar, todo estaba perdido ahora… lo había estado desde el principio.

Su cuchillo se clavó en el piso, sus rodillas cayeron sonoramente de igual forma, lagrimas también acompañaron el musical de derrotada total.

-"Por f-favor…"-le rogo indefensa, inutilizada y herida-"…p-por favor Jin… no le h-hagas nada a mi hija…"  
-"Tranquila linda…"-su mano acaricio los risos amarillos de Mutsukume-"…la cuidare bien"

Su vida paso por su mente, todo el sufrimiento que había pasado y lo que el amor de su vida hizo para enmendarlo… todo. Ojala y lo hubiera encontrado antes, quizá así nunca hubiera siquiera pensado en asesinar… ojala y pudieran volver a encontrarse en su próxima vida.

Eso sería lindo…

-"Agh! Pero que mierda!?"-se quejó Jin, la mano que sostenía su revolver se fue tornando pálida, su sangre parecía estar siendo succionada… por Mutsukume.

La herida que se había hecho con los vidrios le permitió a la pequeña ir bebiendo como si de un oasis se tratara, caninos se pudieron ver en medio de su imparable succión… lo estaba dejando seco.

Toga simplemente no podía creer nada de lo que veía, se supone que su hija no tenía quirk… que significaba esto?

-"Maldita sea…"-un tambaleante Jin apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo claramente más delgado que antes.

En menos de un minuto… su hija ya había vencido al villano con solo beber su sangre, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso. La pequeña abrió sus ojos después de unos segundos de saborear la sangre… y entonces hizo una mueca de asco.

-"M-mama… sabe h-horrible…"-dijo lagrimeaste antes de contener los vómitos.

Ella continuo en shock, dejándose acariciar por su hija en lo que llegaba Izuku, quien inmediatamente se dispuso a llevarlas a ambas a un hospital… ella acepto. Pero antes le pidió al peliverde que fuera por unos peluches de Mutsukume a su cuarto, que sus heridas no eran de vida o muerte, podía esperar.

Sin su hija ni esposo cerca suya… fue mucho más fácil para ella terminar lo que su hija comenzó.

 **Las ganas de escribir esto fueron superiores a mis otras responsabilidades haha, no me arrepiento de nada!**

 **Mutsukume: Una combinación de bella e hija que se escribe "utsukushi" y "musume" en japonés, respectivamente.**

 **Quirk: Succión de sangre, no se sabe nada más hasta ahora. No le gusta el sabor de esta.**

 **Ojos verdes, cabello dorado y personalidad parecida a la de su padre (con un poco de la juguetona toga).**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **-evolvelove**


	5. Nemuri Midoriya

**Dictadura.**

-"Mama…?"  
-"Hm…?"  
-"Como fue que papa y tú se conocieron?"-pregunto inocente.

Y así damas y caballeros, fue como toda paz y tranquilidad en la residencia Midoriya se esfumo por completo… gracias a una pregunta. Sus antes delicadas cepilladas al largo cabello verde de su hija se tornaron bruscas, su hija adoptiva, quien pasaba el rato tranquilamente con un rizado niño de cabellera azulada en la mesa del comedor, fijo su atención de golpe en el par.

-"Q-que te parece si mejor esperamos a que papa termine de bañarse para responder esa p-pregunta?"-dijo a la vez que se arrodillaba a su lado, Eri.  
-"Por qué…?"-cuestiono confundida, sus finos ojos verdes le vieron extrañada.  
-"Si, por qué?"-se unió a la pequeña, su hermano. Ahora eran dos pares de ojos verdes quienes le miraban… atentos a lo que dijera.

Una sonrisa triunfante se formó en la mayor, Eri solo se mantuvo discreta en lo que balbuceaba nerviosa por lo que se vendría. La muchacha abrazo a los gemelos antes de sentarse a escuchar junto a ellos la historia de su madre.

-"Nos conocimos en U.A, el venía a estudiar y yo a enseñar"-las bocas de sus dos pequeños se abrieron en _o_ por la sorpresa.  
-"Y entonces se enamoraron, casaron y nacieron ustedes! Fin de la historia!"-hablo con notorio temor, Eri-"Ahora… que les parece si prendemos la televisi…"-sus ojos se cerraron de golpe al caer dormida por un fuerte somnífero.

Ambos gemelos observaron desconcertados a su hermana mayor dormir sonoramente en el sillón… luego retornaron su atención en su madre.

-"Como decía..."-el quirk de la heroína y ahora madre fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco-"…al principio no éramos tan unidos como ahora"-explico sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.  
-"Significa que no eran amigos?"-levanto su mano uno de los gemelos.  
-"Pues… no? Supongo que solo éramos alumno-maestra en ese entonces"-la mujer hizo a un lado a la dormida rubia para poder estar en medio del par.  
-"Ósea que… papa es menor?"-razono la niña.  
-"Exactamente"-asintió repetidas veces la narradora.

Sus _repetidos_ intercambiaron miradas, ambos alienados por su reciente descubrimiento. Aun eran demasiado jóvenes como para que descubrieran que la edad no era un impedimento en la vida sentimental de alguien, no importaba lo listos que fueran.

-"Rarooo…"-dijeron al unísono, sonriendo y soltando unas cuantas risillas. Su madre solo les vio enternecida.  
-"No lo es mucho, a su tercer año ya era más alto que yo"-explico-"Y eso, combinando una serie de acontecimientos espontáneos…"-hizo un gesto-"…provoco que termináramos convirtiéndonos en muy buenos amigos"-su sonrisa plasmo todas sus vivencias.

Las tardes que pasaron entrenando el carisma y la imagen del peliverde vinieron a su mente, un suspiro contento se le escapo.

-"Pero nada es para siempre. Y como seres sensibles que somos, un nuevo deseo surgió entre nosotros… uno un tanto carnal…"-se abrazó sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El portazo de una puerta abrirse resonó en toda la casa, la familia entera giro a ver el origen del sonido. Incluso Eri se había levantado alarmada pero somnolienta.

-"Nemuri…"-le menciono irritado su pareja, que solo una toalla le cubriera su zona inferior provoco que cierta rubia estallara en nervios y sonrojos.  
-"P-p-papa…!"-se quejó avergonzada, Eri. Sus manos cubrían su rostro… más esta se aseguró de dejar un agujero en sus manos que le permitiera ver lo que ocurría.  
-"O-oh! Lo s-siento!"-volvió a adentrarse al baño, segundos después retorno con una polera puesta.  
-"Tú y tu manía de ser oportuno en todo"-soltó un suspiro la mayor.  
-"Niños, podrían ir un momento arriba? Mama y yo tenemos que hablar de _cosas de_ _mayores_ …"-le mando una mirada a su prometida.

Ninguno de los gemelos se movió, ambos viéndoles sonrientes e inocentes, pareciera que sus palabras habrían entrado por un lado y salido por el otro.

-"Arriba revoltosos, los llamara para cenar después"-les revolvió sus melenas, Nemuri.  
-"Si Mama!"-dijeron al mismo tiempo, riendo mientras corrían al segundo piso y a su cuarto.  
-"Yo uhm... c-creo que iré a mi cuarto tambi-"-Eri no tuvo tiempo de siquiera recomponerse de su antiguo sueño… la pobre fue puesta a dormir nuevamente.  
-"Porque últimamente estas tan empeñada en darles _la charla_? Ni siquiera tienen diez años…"-se sentó a su lado.  
-"Mis niños son especiales, estaba dicho desde su nacimiento"-se refirió al raro caso de tener gemelos-"Merecen tener una crianza superior a la promedio"-explico.  
-"Y eso significa traumatizarlos?"-suspiro estresado.  
-"Son inteligentes, lo asimilaran rápido"-se sintió orgullosa.  
-"Nemuri… apenas la semana pasada aprendieron a ir al baño solos"-le recordó.  
-"Lo ves?! Es por eso mismo que acelero su aprendizaje!"-acaricio el cabello rubio de Eri, quien dormía en su regazo.  
-"*sigh* Haga lo que haga no voy evitar que lo hagas, no?"-se rindió cansado.  
-"Nope! Tu solo quédate aquí y se adorable como siempre"-le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla antes de marcharse.  
-"Asumo que me estás diciendo que prepare la cena?"-supuso al dejarlo solo.  
-"Que listo eres!"-grito antes de subir las escaleras.

Quedándose solo junto a la dormida Eri, Izuku se derritió en el sofá y cerró los ojos unos momentos, analizando cómo fue que había parado a ser el padre de familia que era mandado por su esposa.

-"Por cierto!"-le escucho gritar desde arriba-"Estoy embarazada!"-escucho como reía.  
-"Si! Tendremos un hermanito!"-gritaron de emoción los gemelos.

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que-

…olvídenlo, simplemente viviría con ello y ya. No había mucho que podía hacer cuando Nemuri se proponía a realizar algo.

 **Aoiro Midoriya.**

 **El primero en nacer, igual a su padre restándole el color de su cabello rizado, que es azul oscuro. Su quirk es expulsar un aroma picante lleno de adrenalina, cualquiera que lo huela tendrá energía ilimitada, su olfato es más desarrollado al de una persona corriente.**

 **Nene Midoriya.**

 **Es la viva imagen de Nemuri pero con cabellera verde, las pecas son algo que no logro heredar de su padre a diferencia de su hermano. Su cuerpo entero puede ponerse en estado gaseoso, volviéndola inmune a golpes físicos y además, heredo el somnífero de su madre.**

 **Me he puesto de reto terminar los fics que faltaban completar, espero lo logre!**

 **Gracias por leer!  
-evolvelove.**


	6. Mei Midoriya

**Decepción.**

Otro día más finiquitado, aproximadamente las once de la noche y con camino a su hogar y tal como había previsto… las luces seguían encendidas.

Normalmente uno se alegraría y enternecería al ver esta situación, sin embargo, y un sin embargo bastante contradictorio, para Izuku Midoriya esto no significada nada bueno. Y no lo decía por que fuera a esperarle una reprimenda de la gravedad de un juicio de naciones.

Sino por lo erróneo pero común que empezaba a volverse esta rutina.

Sacando una tarjeta especial y algo pesada de su bolsillo, el peliverde la paso por un escáner antes de ser escaneado de pies a cabeza el mismo.

 _-"Buenas noches señor Midoriya, bienvenido a casa"_ -saludo una voz femenina y robótica.  
-"Hola Charlotte…"-devolvió el saludo antes de adentrarse a una ascensor. No se los dijo? Su casa era probablemente del tamaño de un hotel.  
 _-"Me temo infórmale que su esposa-"_.  
-"Lo se…"-suspiro cansado-"…lo se…"-se preparó para lo que venía.  
 _-"Esas eran las malas noticias, quizá contarle las buenas logre calmarlo antes de reprender a mi creadora"_.  
-"Y cuáles son las buenas?"-pregunto curioso.  
 _-"Su hijo acaba de ganarse otra beca de estudios"-_ una pantalla digital se le presento-" _El embajador de Alemania mando un correo de invitación gratuita a todas las universidades disponibles del país_ "-mostro su bandeja de entrada.  
-"Oh… y que paso con Cambridge?"-cuestiono curioso.  
 _-"Me parece que informarle al respecto, no sería lo más apropiado"_ -retrajo la pantalla.  
-"*sigh* Sabes si almorzaron hoy?".  
- _"Lo hicieron, señor"_.  
-"En serio?"-sonrió, su rostros se ilumino esperanzado-"Y que comieron?".  
- _"Fideos instantáneos, señor"_ -su gesto se apagó de inmediato.  
-"Gracias por la información Charlotte…"-salió del ascensor una vez ya haber llegado al tope.  
- _"Un placer, señor"_.

Caminando por los industriales pasillos de su hogar, Izuku fue escuchando las voces de su familia a lo lejos… junto a los estruendosos sonidos de maquinaria pesada.

Abriendo una puerta doble haciendo el mayor ruido posible, el peliverde termino cara a cara con una enorme estructura de metales variados con forma de portal. En lo alto ya hacían dos personas, las únicas de todo este enorme taller. A veces se preguntaba por qué cedió al capricho de su pareja al regalarle este lugar…

-"*ehem* Estoy en casa!"-no hubo respuesta, el par seguía ensamblando, midiendo y analizando.

Un pequeño avión de combate se le acerco volando por los aires, este aterrizo a sus pies y se transformó en un pequeño perro artificial.

-"Hola Goody"-se agacho a mimarlo. El can metalizado saco de su cuerpo un micrófono-"Gracias amigo"-probo el aparato.

En esta casa uno solo podía llamar la atención de esta forma.

-"Estoy en casa!"-volvió a decir, su voz resonó en todo el lugar, el par se revolvió en los aires unos segundos antes de fijar su atención en el recién llegado.  
-" _Rayos! Dijiste que venía a eso de las once!"-_ dijo uno, su voz era masculina. _  
-"Ya son más de las once!"-_ hablo otro, ambos fueron descendiendo con un jet pack.

Izuku se limitó a observar, su gesto monótono pero notoriamente fastidiado. El par bajo al mismo tiempo uno de ellos se quitó su máscara de ensamblaje de inmediato.

-"Amor!"-se acercó a abrazarle una sonriente Mei, sus ropas cubiertas de todo tipo de suciedad y su rostro pintado de… a este punto ya ni sabía si era carbón o algún otro tipo de material.

El héroe simplemente se dejó abrazar, tieso y con su mirada fija en el otro individuo que aún no se desenmascaraba.

-"Estuvimos esperándote toda la noche! Cuéntame como te fue en el trabajo? Apuesto a que le pateaste al trasero a un montón de villanos, eh?"-sonrió.  
-"Estas apestando…"-dijo al olfatearla con detenimiento-"…tampoco te has duchado hoy…"-le vio fijamente.  
-"Pff! E-eso es porque…"-empezó a sudar frio-"…q-quería bañarme contigo! Sip! _Divertirnos un rato en la bañera…_ "-le susurro nerviosa.  
-"Voy a preparar la mesa, ambos vayan a bañarse"-tomo las bolsas que había traído y se encamino a la única puerta que había en el taller.  
-"Y yo por qué?"-pregunto el enmascarado, este recibió un gesto de _no sigas_ de la pelirosa.  
-"Por qué sé que tampoco te bañaste"-dijo sin voltear a verle. Detrás le seguía Goody, moviendo su cola de lo más feliz.  
-"Perro traidor, revelándose ante su creador…"-pateo una oportuna lata cercana.  
-"Concéntrate en lo que viene, estamos en un aprieto aquí"-se fue retirando, Mei-"Vamos! Apúrate!"-le hizo señas.  
-"Voy…"-camino monótono.

 **Cena en familia.**

Devorando todo el banquete que había traído el peliverde, madre e hijo disfrutaban animados en la pequeña mesa del comedor, pasándose y sirviéndose todo lo que podían a gran velocidad.

-"No estarían tan hambrientos si hubieran almorzado de verdad…"-comento el único de los tres que comía decentemente.

Mei trago un pedazo de pan antes de recomponerse y corregir a su hijo con un gesto de cabeza. Ambos empezaron a comer como personas civilizadas después de esto… aunque continuaron sirviéndose a montones.

-"Ok… *ehem* entiendo que estés enojado-"-intento hablar la pelirosa.  
-"Enojado? No, **decepcionado** …"-le interrumpió.  
-"Si, eso…"-rio nerviosa-"…pero Kajiya aquí tiene buenas noticias para ti, cierto?"-le hizo otra seña.  
-"Ah sí?"-recordó a lo que se refería-"Ahh! Cierto! Uhm… recibí una invitación del-".  
-"Embajador de Alemania, lo se…"-completo la oración por el-"…que paso con la de Cambridge? Rechazaste su solicitud?"-levanto su mirada.  
-"Rechazar es una palabra muy fea…"-se lo tomo con humor-"…yo diría que la _olvide_ , hehehe".  
-"Como olvidas a una beca de Cambridge?!"-dejo de comer para verle indignado.  
-"De la misma forma que lo hice con las otras"-siguió comiendo.  
-"Si… aun no comprendo por qué rechazaste las otras".  
-"Creo que ya te lo había dicho años atrás…"-paro.  
-"En serio vamos a volver a hablar de eso?"-tensión se formó en el aire.  
-"Hey uh… por qué mejor no t-terminamos de cen-"-intento hablar Mei.  
-"Si hablar de eso lograra que me apoyes, entonces sí!"-levanto la voz.  
-"Es lo único en lo que nunca te apoyare y sabes por qué!".  
-"Ah sí… _porque te preocupas por mí_ y todo eso…"-hablo burlón-"…pero las cosas eran diferentes con Eri y Kota, no? Me pregunto si me lo hubieses dado si es que no hubiera sido tu hijo!".

Silencio absoluto, incluso Goody se apagó apropósito para no tener que escuchar más.

-"No sabes de lo que hablas, del sacrificio que uno debe hacer…"-dijo el peliverde antes de levantarse e irse.

Kajiya siguió con su mirada baja y ceño fruncido, iracundo por como había terminado a parar todo.

-"Eso ultimo me dolió a mi también, sabes?"-hablo con algo de humor su madre, intentando verse fuerte frente a su hijo.  
-"Lo siento…"-apoyo sus codos en la mesa-"…es solo que!"-hizo un berrinche internamente.  
-"Kajiya… en verdad deseas tanto ser un héroe?"-pregunto seria y preocupada.  
-"Si…".  
-"Incluso si eso significa romperte los huesos, entrenar arduamente a diario y arriesgar tu vida?"-se estiro para tomarle de la mano.  
-"Si…".  
-"Entonces déjame pedirte disculpas…"-se levantó para abrazarle, su voz se rompió y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear-"…es a mí a quien d-deberías culpar, n-no a tu padre…"-rompió en llanto.

Odiaba haber causado esto, odiaba tener su apariencia pero no haber heredado ninguna de sus fortalezas, que gran ironía que era su vida… hijo del más grande de los héroes pero teniendo cero posibilidades de convertirse en uno. No es que despreciara a su madre, pero si le fuera posible cambiar su inteligencia y ojos por solo **una** virtud de su padre… lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

En casa de herrero cuchillo de palo, por siempre se quedaría soñando.

 **Kajiya.**

 **Igual en imagen a su padre, heredo los ojos e intelecto de su madre (incluso es más listo).**

 **Esto es un pequeño guiño a lo que se podría venir en un nuevo fic, triste y amargo pero con su propósito determinado. Finalizado "Los epílogos" se vendrá un fic a toda velocidad, uno que hará referencia a los distintos capítulos e información que se dio a conocer.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	7. Itsuka Midoriya

**Disciplina.**

 _No podía ver sus manos, cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba dando una vuelta completa en el espacio. El lugar en el que se encontraba era similar a la Japón actual, con algunos cambios que ella interpreto como pasadas._

 _Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos en este raro mundo, la muchacha termino frente a U.A., esta era más pequeña y con menos tecnología que la academia actual, otro dato que le ayudo a darse cuenta que estaba en el pasado._

 _La sombra de un estudiante encaminarse hacia ella fue lo último que vio antes de despertar._

-"Tsuyi!"-la voz de su madre, su despertador y el maullido de un gato le despertaron de golpe-"Ya despierta!".

Cayendo de cara al frio suelo, la mencionada maldijo entre dientes a la vez que iba recomponiéndose. Un gato le vio en estado alerta desde su cama, la joven le sonrió y acaricio la cabeza antes de levantarse para un día más de vacaciones.

Cualquier adolescente amaría vacaciones, dormir, fiestas, tiempo libre, lo clásico. Pero ella… ella tenía una vida un tanto distinta al del estudiante de academia promedio. Empezando con sus mañanas por ejemplo, la mayoría se ducharía y bajaría a desayunar de lo más feliz. Pero en su caso era diferente, radicalmente diferente.

Ajustado su kimono (de entrenar) la pelinaranja bajo lo más deprisa que pudo al primer piso de su tradicional casa. Amarrándose su cabella algo apurada, apenas y llego a tiempo a ponerse en su lugar correspondiente en la larga fila de personas que esperaban en su sala, todas ellas volteando a verle como ya era de costumbre, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada y uno que otro mostrándole una sonrisa.

El rojo en su rostro le fue imposible ocultar, debería ya haberse acostumbrado a pasar por lo mismo siempre, pero sus nervios siempre terminaban sacándole de sus casillas. Podía jurar escuchar a su madre decir dentro de su cabeza _igual que tu padre!._

Ni siquiera había cumplido dieciocho y ya cargaba con la consciencia de haber roto un aproximado de veinte corazones. Los rostros de todos esos muchachos le atormentarían por siempre…

-"L-lamento la tardanza!"-hizo una reverencia.  
-"Ya sabes que les toca a quienes llegan tarde"-hablo estricta pero sonriente su maestra.  
-"Si… _mama_ …"-dijo en un susurro antes de ponerse a hacer flexiones.

Sera hija del más grande de los héroes y de una renombrada maestra de las artes marciales, que también era una heroína, pero eso no le daba privilegio alguno de poder llegar tarde a sus clases diarias de combate.

Flexión tras flexión, la pelinaranja menor logro terminar a duras penas, el uso de quirks estaba prohibido en este dojo, si no existiera esa regla probablemente hubiera acabado en tiempo record y sin sudar una gota.

-"Eri manda saludos, dice que está ansiosa por ver a su hermanita preferida"-le informo su madre, acercándosele por unos segundos luego de dejar al resto del grupo entrenando.  
-"E-el sentimiento es m-mutuo…"-intento hablar y respirar sin desmayarse-"…papa y Toshi?"-le parecía curioso que su juguetón hermano no este por los alrededores.  
-"Se fueron a visitar a tu abuela"-le ayudo a ponerse unas muñequeras.  
-"Y yo aquí…!"-intento caminar devuelta con el grupo con el terrible peso en sus manos y piernas-"Disfrutando de mis vacaciones…!"-sentía que la gravedad la aplastaría.  
-"Mírale el lado bueno"-le ayudo un poco-"Este festival deportivo será un paseo por la plaza"-sonrió.  
-"Guh!"-se desplomo una vez llego a unirse al resto de los estudiantes.

Una multitud le rodeo con las manos extendidas, todos más que contentos por darle una mano en su duro entrenamiento. Itsuka vio toda la escena con una sonrisa, como madre no podía sentirse más orgullosa de lo rápido que iba mejorando cada día.

Ha este paso terminaría superándolos a ella y a su padre antes de que se den cuenta.

 **Una en un billón.**

Su cuerpo no podía estar más fatigado, le dolía respirar y parpadear, Tsuyi apenas logro bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Desparramada sobre la mesa en la que estaba su desayuno, la pobre apenas y podía llevarse arroz a la boca cada minuto.

-"Mejoraste mucho esta clase, dejaste impresionado a todos"-le alago su madre, desayunando de lo más tranquila a diferencia de su hija.  
-"Mama…"-levanto su rostro con gestos de dolor-"…aunque diga un mal chiste ellos siempre se van a reír"-explico.  
-"Puede que tengas razón"-rio un poco.  
-"Tuviste que pasar por algo parecido cuando tenías mi edad?"-le miro pensativa.  
-"Uh-hu no"-ladeo la cabeza-"No tuve la suerte de nacer con esas dos esmeraldas en mis ojos"-le sonrió.

Un rubor pinto sus mejillas, fue el turno de su padre de hablarle en su mente, _cuando los vi por primera vez, pensé que tu quirk era de hipnotización o algo así… esos ojos son especiales._ Grandes y brillantes ojos esmeralda, no verdes ni color pasto ni nada, color jade que en efecto… parecían ser únicos en el mundo.

A donde iba siempre le preguntaban, _son naturales?_ _Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?_ Y la reacción que ya se había acostumbrado a ver, un gesto de sorpresa acompañado de un brusco **stop** de quien se le cruzara en frente.

Era raro que lo que le guste a las personas más de otro, era lo que menos disfrutaba tener uno. Tener estos ojos no significaba que fuera una delicada flor de primera vera, pobre del que piense eso, si tuviera que compararse con una planta… ella se compararía con una carnívora.

-"Estamos en casa!"-la voz de su padre le brindo energías de golpe.

Si había algo que ella más amaba de sí misma… ese sin duda tenía que ser su quirk. Energía recorrió por sus venas, limpiando esos rastros de dolor y reemplazándolos por poder abrumador, amaba sentir esta sensación, probablemente de las cosas favoritas en su mundo.

-"Lleguen para la hora del almuerzo, ok?"-le advirtió su madre, su sonrisa indicaba que no estaba molesta por que activara su quirk dentro de casa.

Tsuyi solo asintió antes de ver el mundo ralentizarse a su alrededor, haciendo uso de su gran agilidad en este estado, la pelinaranja casi y aparece en un parpadeo en la entrada de su hogar.

-"Te has vuelto más rápida"-la sonrisa de su padre se le contagio.  
-"Gracias, uhm… ya que t-termine mi e-entrenamiento con mama…"-bajo la mirada, sus ansias por salir eran demasiadas.  
-"Zanahoria!"-escuchar su irritable voz y su sobrenombre casi le baja todos sus ánimos.  
-"Deja de llamarme así!"-se agacho para jalarle las mejillas a su molesto pero querido hermano menor.  
-"Toshi ve con tu madre, creo que te ha preparado más desayuno"-Izuku le dio unos empujoncitos.  
-"Si!"-se fue alejando contento-"Adiós zanahoria!"-se despidió con sus manitas.  
-"Cuando sea grande juro que-".  
-"Vas a quedarte aquí o vas a acompañarme?"-pregunto el peliverde antes de activar su quirk. Tsuyi dio la más grande de las sonrisas antes de envolverse en energía y colocarse a su lado.

No había nada mejor que sentir el viento acariciar tu rostro, el olor a sal en la playa… y un helado junto a tu padre.

 **Tsuyi.**

Apariencia de su madre, ojos extremadamente raros color jade-esmeralda, heredo las pecas de su padre y su… estatura(es bastante pequeña por ahora).

 **Quirk: One For All (No pasado)**

Tal y como ocurrió con sus ojos, su quirk es una rareza que parecía imposible para sus padres. A pesar de no tener la habilidad de pasar el quirk de generación en generación, este One For All es entrenable y en algunas palabras "mejor" que el original.

Sin repercusiones al usarlo (nada de huesos rotos o algo por el estilo) el único inconveniente es que el usuario termina exhausto y fatigado luego de su uso, obvio solo cuando lo usa por mucho tiempo. Su poder dependerá del físico del usuario, por ahora Tsuyi tiene un equivalente a por ciento del total **.**

 **Toshinori (Toshi)**

También es pelinaranja, con pecas y con el color de ojos de su madre (idéntico al de Itsuka). Quirk desconocido.

 **Estoy con un dilema actualmente, y es que no me decido por hacer lo que estoy pensando o no… ya sabrán de lo que hablo dentro de un tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	8. Ibara Midoriya

**Madre naturaleza.**

En el mundo había pocas cosas que le lograban sacar de quicio, siendo el orador pacifista que era, sus sentimientos estaban muy bien controlados dentro de sí… aunque había una excepción que siempre y automáticamente le provocaba fruncir el ceño.

-"Podrían no hacer eso aquí por favor…"-intento concentrarse en su meditación, si no los observaba ayudaba más a que no perdiera su trance.  
-"Estoy c-con Kashizen…"-Eri lo dijo de una manera menos tosca pero a diferencia de su hermano menor, la pobre ya hacía más roja que un tomate.

Cada que se encontraban ocurría lo mismo, primero se trataban como mascotas, mimándose y jugando con el otro, luego le seguía el trato de pareja más formal pero igual de afectivo, a veces su madre usaba a su padre como oso de felpa abrazable, otras veces era ella quien permitía que su pareja descansara en su regazo… hasta ese punto era aceptable.

Repulsivo pero aceptable.

Ahora, entendía que se amaban y todo eso, en verdad que lo hacía y lo respetaba… pero al punto de enfrascarse a besos enfrente de quien sea que tenga la mala suerte de estar cerca!?

Su oración diaria tuvo que ser interrumpida por los molestos sonidos que provocaban, volteándose con una vena sobresaliendo de su cabeza, Kashizen hizo temblar la tierra a su alrededor y tras captar la atención de los dos responsables (que aún continuaban en lo suyo) este grito.

-"Consíganse un cuarto!"-enormes raíces les separaron a la fuerza, aprisionándolos en amarres que se veían bastante fuertes.  
-"Oh… tu quirk cada vez es más fuerte, estoy orgulloso hijo!"-le felicito como si nada Izuku.  
-"Las raíces se ven firmes y saludables"-dijo a la vez que se iba arreglando sus ropas e intentando recuperar su aliento-"La meditación en verdad te está ayudando a controlarlas mejor"-acaricio las gruesas raíces espinosas.  
-"Gracias…"-agradeció de la mala gana.  
-"Entonces… ya tomaste una decisión?"-se le acerco el peliverde.

Dejando salir un suspiro, el muchacho se giró para ver a sus padres frente a frente, las raíces que hizo que brotaran fueron regresando a la tierra. Sus ojos se pasearon un rato al lugar en el que estaba, un enorme jardín que fácil podría considerarse como bosque… alejado de la ciudad.

A diferencia de con su hermana mayor, el no había sido criado en una sociedad, era cierto que tenía comunicación con el resto del mundo mediante internet, sin mencionar que su quirk cada vez lograba obtener más alcance últimamente, pero aun así le aterraba un poco salir al exterior.

Sus tíos que venían a visitarlos con sus hijos siempre traían esas auras civitas que caracterizaba a quienes vivian en la gran ciudad. No sabía si estaba listo, el temor no le abandonaba… y aun así…

-"Si…"-tomo aire-"…quiero estudiar en U.A"-dijo determinado.  
-"Kashizen!"-le abrazo sonriente Eri-"Vas a amar la academia! Puedo darte un recorrido si quieres! Llamare a Kota para que nos acompañe!"-saco su celular y se alejó emocionada por el claro del bosque.

Ya había previsto esa reacción con años luz de anticipación, siendo la orgullosa egresante de U.A., la rubia probablemente tenia muchísimas ganas de orientarle y recordar sus días en la academia. Lo que no imagino fueron los gestos preocupados de sus padres, rostros que jamás creyó harían al mismo tiempo.

-"Oh… ya veo…"-su madre hablo primero-"…estas s-seguro que eso es lo que quieres?".  
-"No tienes que sentirte obligado a ir"-hablo Izuku.  
-"Puedes quedarte aquí y continuar con tus estudios, tu padre seguirá trayendo lo necesario y yo podre seguir e-enseñándote…"-le vio esperanzada.  
-"Aun eres muy joven, no hay por que apresurar las cosas"-comento el peliverde.

Luego de escuchar los argumentos que le daban por unos minutos más, Kashizen comprendió que estaba ocurriendo.

-"Por qué no quieren que vaya?"-pregunto genuinamente extrañado.  
-"Ah! No no no!"-se apresuró a responder Ibara-"Estamos contentos de que hayas escogido querer ser un héroe, e-es solo que…"-decayó.  
-"Si vas a U.A…"-hizo un pequeño silencio-"…nosotros no podremos estar contigo".  
-"Que?"-dijeron al unísono los dos menores.  
-"Este lugar requiere del constante cuidado de tu madre, ella no puede abandonar estos jardines"-explico Izuku-"Mi oficina está del otro extremo de la ciudad de U.A., incluso usando mi quirk la distancia es considerable".  
-"Pero yo podría acompañarle"-se ofreció de inmediato la rubia-"Ya he vivido sola antes, cuidar de Kashizen no será problema!"-sonó positiva.  
-"Que hay de tu trabajo? Tu situación es aún más difícil Eri, viajar de Tokio a Japón todos los días te agotara"-la joven se retrajo impotente.

Así era como serían las cosas entonces? Se quedaría viviendo aquí hasta ser mayor de edad y poder valerse por su cuenta? Que no se supone que la vida debería enfrentarlo a sus miedos para que este pueda madurar? Sentía que no era correcto, esa voz extraña que le susurraba con el viento volvió a hablarle… esta vez le dio una respuesta a este problema.

-"Y si me quedo con abuela Inko?"-pregunto.  
-"Bueno… es u-una posibilidad…"-Izuku considero la idea.  
-"Es perfecto!"-rio Eri-"Abuela Inko lo cuidara y tú y yo podremos visitarlo los fines de semana!"-miro a su padre.  
-"Eso me gustaría"-se sintió contento el menor-"Tu qué opinas ma-"-se detuvo cuando vio el por qué su madre no había estado hablando mucho últimamente.

Lagrimas resbalaban de su rostro, podía sentir que su espíritu se encontraba triste e quebrantado… pero no sabía por qué.

-"Lo s-siento…"-se limpió temblorosa-"…todo lo a-anterior fue solo una coartada"-levanto su vista.  
-"Que… que quieres decir?"-Eri se encontraba igual de confundida que su hermano.  
-"La v-verdad es que… no q-quería que te alejaras de mi Kashizen…"-sonrió entre lágrimas.

Pero como no lo había visto venir? Tantos años junto a su madre cuidando este lugar, tanto tiempo invertido en desarrollar esta liana que los unía… y no pudo ver que su madre sufriría al no tenerlo más a su lado.

-"Cuando decidí crear este jardín, lo hice pensando en que podría convertirse en el más grande y hermoso de los bosques"-levanto su vista, tomándose un tiempo para apreciar la belleza de su creación-"Pensé que podría crear una utopía en la que mis hijos podrían vivir sin las preocupaciones del hombre de sociedad… nada de peligros, reglas impuestas, accidentes… regresar a ser uno con la naturaleza"-una mariposa paso volando cerca suyo.

Amaba a su madre, era con quien más tiempo pasaba en su día a día, su padre no era menospreciado, pero era ella quien más le había criado.

-"Pero estaba pensando egoístamente, tuvo que llegar este momento para darme cuenta de lo mala madre que fui…"-Izuku le abrazo del hombro, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola.  
-"N-no digas eso…"-sintió un nudo en su garganta-"…tu solo te preocupaste por mí, m-mama…"-evito mirarla directamente, era vergonzoso pero enternecedor al mismo tiempo.  
-"Llamarte mala madre es algo muy extremo, quizá no fue del todo correcto…"-hablo Eri-"…pero nunca lo hiciste con malicia, siempre tuviste buenas intenciones"-sonrió.

Como si la misma madre naturaleza les hubiera escuchado, una nube cubrió todo el jardín, mojando todo el bosque y además… llorando junto a madre e hijo. Ese abrazo familiar fue lo que marco un punto aparte en la vida de Kashizen, una nueva etapa en su vida empezaría una vez venga la luz luego de la tormenta.

 **Recordé que mañana era día de la madre así que hice este episodio algo rosado, espero no me haya excedido, mil disculpas si lo hice!**

 **Kashizen.**

A pesar de que no heredo la peculiar cabellera espinosa de su madre, su quirk está directamente relacionado al brote de todo tipo de vida verde. Es muy posiblemente gracias a su habilidad, que este tiene algún tipo de sentido desarrollado que le permite percibir el estado emocional de una persona, además de que al meditar y estar conectado directamente a tierra, este puede sentir a cada individuo en un área considerada (referencia a Toph?).

Ojos verde oscuro y cabellera verde, es igual a Izuku en pocas palabras solo que sin pecas y con la diferencia que este es mucho más alto para su edad.

 **Pues ya me decidí con respecto a ese fic nuevo que tengo planeado lanzar, ahora solo me falta ordenar todo en mi cabeza y esperemos que no mucho tiempo después, este publicando este ambicioso fic.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	9. Nejire Midoriya

**Remolinos.**

El viento le acariciaba su rostro, frotándose con afecto en la peliazul que surcaba sonriente por los aires, siempre le relajaba flotar en el cielo antes de realizar alguna actividad "seria". Por debajo suyo ya hacia su hogar, ruidoso y activo como siempre, probablemente sus hermanas pequeñas estaban haciéndole la vida imposible a su padre, también existía la posibilidad de que sea su madre quien este causando tanto desorden… pero la opción fue descartada inmediatamente al recordar que le sería imposible.

Una pequeña personita acaparaba toda su atención últimamente.

Pero retornando al porqué de su aislamiento, la muchacha se enderezo en el aire y observo el vestido que tenía puesto, supuestamente un regalo que tenía gran valor histórico y sentimental por parte de su madre. Era lindo y todo, sin embargo volvemos a recordar lo mismo, las formalidades no era lo suyo.

Una foto familiar le parecía tan pero tan innecesario!

Suspender su vuelo matutino por la ciudad para esto! Blasfemias y maldiciones repetidas veces, porque cada que la familia se volvía más grande se debía realizar esto? Parecía que ya se había convertido en una tradición propia de los Midoriya o algo así.

La primera Midoriya Hado aparece, foto!

Nace ella, fotografía en toda su cara de bebe que tenía (apuesto a que era adorable).  
Llegan sus hermanas menores, rollo tras rollo es gastado en la infinidad de fotos que se tomaron en vano por culpa de lo traviesas que era el par.  
Ahora llega este pequeñín con risos verdes y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza!

Ok entendía que era el primer varón de la familia y eso lo hacía resaltar, pero a tal punto de acordar una foto familiar desde su nacimiento!? En serio… que era lo que su madre tenía en la cabeza? Se habría emocionado al ver que por fin uno de sus hijos heredo sus ojos y no todo lo demás?

Era una posibilidad, si lo pensaba bien… incluso las madres deben aburrirse de dar a luz lo mismo de siempre, no? A veces se preguntaba, como rayos le hacían sus padres para distinguirlas a todas?

Sera que a Rita, su hermana mayor, la reconocían por no ver pecas en sus mejillas?  
En su caso no iba a decir nada, ella era única!  
Que hay de Atsui y Samui? La única forma que se le ocurría de diferenciarlas era según sus quirks, las dos eran idénticas!

Que fácil la tenía Eri en estos casos… oh! Ahora también Toshinori se sumaba al club de los "fáciles de distinguir". La pequeña criaturita era el resultado de tomar a su padre y madre, arrojarlos a un cuenco con todo el odio del mundo… y luego batirlos con una batidora gigante hasta que queden bien mezclados!

Treinta minutos en el horno y tada! Un peliverde pecoso con ojos celeste listo para servir!

No le sorprendería si es que dentro de unos meses su madre volvía a quedar embarazada, el nacimiento de su primer hijo seguro la debe tener ultra mega emocionada. Sospechaba que lo que siempre había querido su madre había sido un varón… quizá eso explicaría el por qué dio a luz varias veces.

Pero cualquiera que haya sido la razón, lo importante es que estaba feliz. Demasiado feliz para ser honestos, no recordaba la última vez que vio a su madre sin el mini arbusto en sus brazos. Que a veces ella también quería sostener al papa junior, por dios!

-"Inko!"-la voz de su hermana mayor (la única diferente) le saco de sus pensamientos-"Inko ya es hora! Baja rápido!".  
-"Lo siento! El viento está muy fuerte, no puedo oírte!"-hizo gestos con sus manos.  
-"Si no bajas no iras a cenar!"-esas fueron las palabras mágicas.

Inflando sus mejillas con el ceño fruncido, la chantajeada joven descendió como una pluma, tambaleándose de derecha a izquierda cómicamente.

-"El vestido te queda bien"-sonrió Eri, encaminándose junto a su hermana hasta su casa. El jardín que tenían era algo grande.  
-"Gracias y no gracias…"-camino como zombi por detrás de la albina-"…hubiera preferido usarlo para una fiesta o algo así".  
-"Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, ese vestido es el que uso mama para su primera cita"-informo.  
-"Genial, ahora me confundirán con ella por la calle"-otro pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza-"Yugh! Puede que ellos incluso lo hayan hecho con…!".  
-"Pues fue gracias a _eso_ , que tu estas aquí"-rio.  
-"No es justo! No puedo molestarte con algo parecido por ser adoptada!"-hizo un puchero.  
-"Son algunas ventajas, supongo"-volvió a reír.  
-"Como sea… terminemos con esto"-se adentró a su hogar luego de un suspiro.

El fresco y pacifico aire de afuera fue reemplazado por todo tipo de viento fuera de lo normal, por los corredores ya hacían corriendo las gemelas, flotando en perfecta sincronía dejando un rastro de pequeños tornados que el pobre de su padre tenía que soportar.

Su madre frotaba su rostro con infinito afecto en la mejilla del recién nacido, madre e hijo bien sentados en la sala. Un aura espeso y sumamente tenso cubría todo el comedor, Rita había empezado a murmurar por los nervios… esto era el pan de cada día para ella.

-"Yo ayudare a papa, tu ve con mama"-dijo Eri, la menor solo asintió.

Levitando con cautela por este peligroso aire, Inko se fue acercando a su enternecida madre, ambas casi idénticas de no ser por estos ojos verdes y pecas que heredo.

-"Ma"-le llamo a su manera, no hubo respuesta-"Mama!"-de nuevo nada.

Un tic nervioso le dio en su ojo, esta mujer…

Tomando aire lo más que pudo, la muchacha contuvo el aire unos segundos antes de expulsarlo en forma de grito.

-"MAMA!"-la enorme cabellera de su madre fue empujada por los aires. Toshinori rio divertido.  
-"Ah! Hola cariño"-Nejire saludo de lo más tranquila, despeinada pero calmada.  
-"Hola…"-saludo vagamente.  
-"Me alegra que te lo hayas puesto, te ves como toda una señorita!"-le revolvió sus cabellos.

Sacudiéndose como si de un perrito se tratara, Inko le miro molesta pero algo sonrojada.

-"Podemos tomarnos la foto ya? En lo que vamos a cenar ya abre perdido mi serie favorita…"-se quejó de brazos cruzados.  
-"Relájate! Mama lo tiene todo cubierto"-el pequeño en sus brazos exigió su atención con sonidos-"No es así pequeñín~"-le pico tiernamente su nariz.

Después de presenciar con horror los rostros raros que su madre hacía, la joven observo como la mayor empezó a levitar hasta adentrarse a la espesa neblina que cubría la cocina. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la neblina fue desapareciendo, una elegante Rita emergió junto a su madre, la mayor comportándose con ansiedad y nervios como siempre.

-"Haz lo mismo con esas dos…"-señalo al par de elementales que danzaban por los pasillos. Nejire tocio un par de veces.  
-"Niñas!"-se puso en su camino, actuando lo más molesta posible-"Se acabó la hora de jugar, donde está su padre?".

Ambas señalaron la sala al mismo tiempo. Mareados y flotando encima de un tornado, Eri e Izuku intentaban tocar tierra desesperados.

-"Bájenlos"-ordeno.  
-"Si, mama"-dijeron al unísono, los bucles desaparecieron al instante. El par cayó de seco en el piso.  
-"G-gracias…"-agradeció cansado el peliverde.

Nejire suspiro cansada antes de enderezar a su prometido con espirales, seguidamente volvió a usar su quirk para despejar toda la sala.

-"Bien!"-aplaudió-"Todo listo!"-se posiciono en medio.  
-"Por fin…"-Inko se arrodillo alado de su madre. Rita trago saliva antes de ponerse del otro lado.  
-"Foto! Foto! Foto!"-las gemelas flotaron hasta quedar una encima de la otra, ambas en medio de su madre.  
-"Ok…"-Eri saco su cámara y la dejo en el aire, el quirk de Nejire se aseguró que esta se mantuviera quieta. La albina corrió a ponerse junto a Rita.

Izuku se posiciono a la izquierda de su pareja, el héroe fijo su atención en su hija del medio, Inko no esbozaba una sonrisa por nada del mundo. La mirada que le mando su esposa le hizo saber que debía hacer algo al respecto, era con él con quien mejor se entendía la muchacha.

-"Oye…"-le llamo gentilmente, la joven giro a verle-"…te ves hermosa"-sonrió.  
-"Gracias papa…"-devolvió el gesto, su mirada retorno a la cámara.

Una de las fotos familiares menos aburridas que tuvo.

 **Pues en resumen todas son pelicelestes a diferencia del pequeño Toshi, Rita es la única que no heredo pecas y además todas tienen ojos verdes. Lo que las diferencia son sus quirks.**

 **Rita**

La energía que desprende de su cuerpo es diferente a la de su madre, la gravedad aumente y el aire a su alrededor se hace más difícil de respirar a su alrededor (con límite de alcance). Es la única de las cuatro chicas de la familia que no puede volar.

 **Inko**

Sus ondas de choque son moldeables, la energía que expulsa es variada, en pocas palabras, es el mismo quirk de su madre pero con un control superior. Además de que no necesita activar su habilidad para volar, eso es natural.

 **Atsui y Samui**

Una expulsa energía fría y otra caliente, unidas ambas pueden crear tornados y todo tipo de cambio climático. Volar también es un bono que no necesitan gastar con su energía.

 **Lamento mucho quienes esperaban un epilogo de Uraraka, Tsuyu y las demás… pero simplemente no se me ocurre nada haha (además de que se me hace algo… raro?). La cuestionarte que tengo ahora es de si terminar mi otro fic que tengo pendiente o lanzarme por el precipicio con esta idea espontanea de mi cabeza.**

 **La próxima actualización o publicación responderá esa interrogante.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Me siento contento de como termino este fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Pdta para Richy Escorpy: Es usted pariente de Sherlock Holmes o algo asi? Hahaha, me alegra saber que alguien descubrió mi plan maligno hehehe.**

 **-evolvelove.**


End file.
